


Indigo

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mind Meld, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard licks, spanks and fucks Liara's blue behind. Eventually Kelly joins in, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo

The monitor devoted solely to following the Normandy's progress told Liara the ship was in her system several moments before it arrived. It was somewhat of an annoying glitch she kept thinking to fix, but never got around to.

The annoyance over the glitch was little compared to the wait before the shuttle actually descended through the turbulent atmosphere of Hagalaz to dock, and its sole passenger stomped aboard the great ship.

She watched his progress on her screens, smiling. She would have known if this was a work related visit, but the systems all were green and silent. The Commander - _her_ Commander, no matter how much power she held now - was never one to waste time, or words.

The sound of heavy footsteps in hard boots somewhat drowned out the hissing of the opening door and the droid's canned greeting. A few more steps, and a large hand landed on her shoulder, hard.

"How are things on your end, broker?"

"As well as can be expected." She looked up at the displays in front of her. Shepard stared back from one of them. "And you?"

He scoffed. "Bloody Illusive Man sent me off to the ass end of space and check out some facility. Give the bastard a space station and he still treats me like an errand boy." Then the scowl faded to a smirk. "Enough of that. You know I'm more interested in the ass end of something else."

The hand on her shoulder lifted, and though she knew it was coming, Liara still jumped when he brought it down on her posterior with a smack.

"So how about I work out some frustration by bending you over this console and making sure you walk funny for the next couple of days?" His fingers dug in through her coat and pants, and Liara's knuckles grew pale as she gripped the console.

"That would not be wise." So many buttons she could accidentally push, not all of which she knew what they did yet. And Feron was sleeping in the adjacent room. 

He relaxed his grip, tightened it again, kneading her left buttock mercilessly. "Fine, then. If it's a location problem, I also have a ship, you know. Nice big cabin, and I'm pretty sure EDI disabled all the cameras."

"Not all the cameras," Liara mumbled, and immediately wished she hadn't. The hand on her behind tightened its grasp.

"What's that...? Keeping secrets, are we?" For the first time, his grip actually grew painful. "Sorry, but I can't accept a no after that. You're going to have to come along and show me exactly what you're talking about."

"But I-"

That was as far as she got before he dragged her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder, though she spent the entire walk kicking and pounding on his back and shoulders with her fists, he did not let her down until the shuttle doors opened and he tossed her down on one of the seats, then sat down on the other side with an expression so smug she thought his head might explode. 

Liara pouted, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

It took only a couple of minutes for the Kodiak to reach the Normandy's docking bay, and though he didn't carry her on board, he _did_ pin her against the wall in the elevator with his knee between her thighs and kiss her until her head spun.

It was not the first time she visited the commander's quarters, but this time or the last, she had never had time to look around much. It didn't matter - she had seen the camera footage. The bug was planted just above the aquarium, giving a good wide-angle view of the entire room.

It was recording even now, as she found herself stripped and pulled in the shower. Still recording as they emerged fresh and clean, and she rapidly found herself on her knees on the bed, head down in the pillows and her butt high in the air, droplets of water still rolling down her back and thighs. A wide-shouldered shadow fell over her as Shepard stood behind her, arms crossed, admiring the view.

The shadow warned her a few moments ahead, but she couldn't hold back a gasp as he gave her left buttock a swift slap, sending her bouncing on the bed. 

"Spread 'em," he ordered, and she hurried to obey, reaching back and spreading her cheeks with both hands. The mattress shifted, and she knew Shepard was coming closer.

The next sensation was not as sudden, or as insistent as the spank on her bottom had been, but it was every bit as - no, more overwhelming to her senses. His tongue, _long_ and _thick_ and _wet_ , between her parted buttocks, pressed flat against the indigo rosebud of her anus. 

Liara moaned, toes curling and her fingers digging harder into her toned buttocks, spreading them wider.

The hot, wet, raw sensation continued. He was taking it slow, licking her from just behind her cunt and up towards her tailbone, not paying any particular attention to the opening he passed along the way. Up, then back down, the tip of his tongue barely dipping inside her and then continuing down.

"Tease," she whimpered, and he gave her another quick lick, still passing much too quickly.

Without taking his tongue off her, he gave her another hard slap on her left cheek - and then, just as she began to recover, another, even harder. Yelping in surprise and pain, Liara collapsed on her stomach, her ass clenching and burning. 

Behind her, Shepard laughed.

"You've grown soft in two years." A large hand landed on her stinging left buttock, kneading almost gently, soothingly. "If you want to take it easy..."

"No." She whimpered the word, but she was resolute. "No," she repeated, stronger. "I. I want you to blow my mind. The way you did before-" She wasn't going to say it. " _Before_ ," she finished. "Please."

She heard another chuckle behind her, and his other hand settled on her right buttock, mirroring the motions of the left. "That's what I want to hear." The right hand rose and fell, giving her a smack, hardly even painful, just bouncing her on the bed and jiggling her flesh. "Get that ass up here again."

As quickly as she could muster, Liara obeyed. He didn't make it easy - kept his hands on her behind, pressing her down towards the bed, but he still held back enough for her to get back up on her hands and knees, back arched, pushing back against his hands, filling them with her firm cheeks.

As soon as she was in range, she felt the tip of his tongue thrusting hard against her anus, the hot thick length of wet flesh pushing hard into her body, forcing it to yield under his touch. 

Liara whimpered and chewed her lower lip, and bit hard enough to taste blood when he began to spank her again as he tonguefucked her ass. Lightly at first, just hard enough that she could hear the impact, but gradually harder and harder, soon sending her bouncing on the bed with each slap, jolting her body. The impacts spread through her, down between her legs, jolting her clit and cunt - not just the parts he could physically touch, but inside her body as well, and it was driving her insane. Her skin burned, and that too seemed to transplant through her body, curling into her cunt until she was dripping wet and yearning.

And all the while, his tongue continued mercilessly teasing and swirling, stroking and pushing, coating her blue and indigo skin with saliva which dripped down her ass to mingle with the natural lubricant streaking her thighs. Moaning, Liara closed her eyes, fisted her hands in the sheets and pushed back as hard as she could. Wanting more - more of his tongue, more of his hands, more of everything. 

For a moment she thought he might give it to her, for a moment she felt his tongue deeper inside her, stretching her wider - and then he pushed back, right hand firm and unyielding behind her, refusing to budge even as she pushed back against it with all her strength. Just that one hand, still and strong, fingers sinking into the supple flesh of her ass.

His left hand wasn't so idle. Four fingers squeezing her left cheek, his thumb stroking up and down the inside, sometimes venturing as far down as her thigh - close but never touching either her cunt or asshole, but tugging at them both as he kneaded the toned flesh under his palm, doing nothing to alleviate her frustration. 

Liara whimpered. Her entire _middle_ ached with desire, from her thighs up to her stomach. She could come from just his tongue, if he wanted her to, but though it moved just as she wanted, as she needed it to, he was still holding back - not going fast enough, not pushing far enough. Spanking her had made up for that, brought her closer and closer to the edge, but then he had _stopped_ , left her wanting and frustrated, kept teasing, kept her floating there, trembling with arousal and _still_ unable to come.

"Please!" she gasped out, finally, when it became too much to bear. "Please, no more. Please _fuck_ me!"

He didn't acknowledge her breathless begging with a word, not with a sound, but just as she tried to draw breath to whimper out another pathetic plea, she felt his grip tighten, spreading her cheeks hard, and his tongue thrust - hard.

Eyes rolling back, toes curling, Liara felt the thick, strong muscle pry her open, sinking into her, stretching her tight little hole wider and wider, accompanied by hot wet _friction_ as it slipped deeper, and she was just seconds away...

A loud, obnoxious buzz rang out, startling her out of her near-orgasmic trance, and Shepard pulled back behind her, the heat of his tongue gone and his grip loosening. 

She could just have screamed. All that smouldering build-up, all that teasing, all that pleasure, and the climax snatched away from right under her nose. Her ass and cunt twitched, prepared for an orgasm that never - never _came_ , she thought, bitterly, and buried her face in the covers.

Shepard wasn't paying any attention to her, but it was clear from the tone of his voice that he, too, found the intrusion less than timely.

"What is it now?"

The disembodied voice of the ship's computer rang out from the console near the door. "Kelly Chambers wishes to speak with you, Commander. I told her you were... preoccupied."

"Hold it."

The next thing Liara felt was a thick finger forcing its way inside her still tight back door, and she yelped. Shepard quickly reached around and clamped his other hand over her mouth, leaned in and spoke next to her ear.

"Kelly Chambers. Hot redhead. Want to invite her in?"

He removed the hand over her mouth. Liara squirmed, panting into the mattress, still trying to accommodate the girth inside her. "I - sure," she managed, breathlessly.

She couldn't see him, but his voice said he grinned. "Good."

The next thing she knew, she was empty and aching, and he gave her left cheek another swift slap before shuffling around her on the bed, coming down in front of her. Her gaze immediately locked on the impressive length of his cock, hard and swaying with every movement, the tip slick and glistening.

She needed no urging to wrap her lips around it, tongue beginning to play across the slitted tip, and Shepard stroked her head as if to tell her it pleased him.

"EDI, send her in and cut communications."

"Understood," came the immediate reply, and the doors hissed open. Liara, mouth full of cock, ass turned to the door, only heard the light footsteps as their guest entered the room; then a clatter as something fell to the floor, and a woman's voice:

"Ohmygod!"

The tone was mostly surprised, but not in a disgusted manner. Shepard chuckled, barely audible to Liara's ears.

"Chambers, this is Dr. Liara T'Soni. As you can see, I'm busy. Either close your mouth and get out of my cabin or get over here and put it to use."

"I!" The woman behind her tittered nervously. "Are - are you sure you don't mind?"

Shepard sighed. "Chambers, this woman has her teeth around my dick. Do I look like she's complaining?"

There was another giggle behind Liara. Then the door closed.

Not long thereafter, someone joined them on the bed. Liara glanced to the side, but Shepard had a hand on the back of her head, and she couldn't see anyone, so she resigned herself to sucking and licking the shaft in her mouth.

"Miss T'Soni, right?" The voice seemed less nervous now, a little lower and huskier. "I'd be happy to join you."

"Less talking," Shepard grunted, pulling Liara's head down harder on his cock, "more licking."

Kelly giggled, but obediently shuffled in behind Liara, hands settling lightly on her hips.

"Oh, my," she said, stroking Liara's backside gently. "Looks like someone got spanked!"

Liara gurgled around Shepard's shaft, a trail of drool trickling down her chin. 

"You can give her another later if you like, but put that tongue to use first." He reached out across Liara's body, and suddenly she felt another, smaller, softer mouth against her left buttock, right where the last slap had hit. 

Kelly didn't waste any time. Softly she began to kiss Liara's stinging skin, then licking, covering it in a swiftly cooling layer of moisture, soothing the sensitive skin. Liara moaned her appreciation around the thick shaft stretching her lips, and Shepard leaned back again, putting both hands on her head and began to thrust into her mouth.

Kelly's tongue was different than Shepard's, smaller and softer and more careful, and it seemed to have a different destination, skirting Liara's anus and dancing further down, stroking the outer lips of her cunt, lapping up the mingled slick and spit coating them. She hummed appreciatively, as if to assure Liara that she tasted good, but her tongue continued dutifully on.

Liara moaned around Shepard's cock, and he growled, pushing it deeper down her throat. Panting through her nose, Liara struggled to meet him, to take everything he had. Slowly her throat stretched to accommodate his girth, and her forehead met his stomach. She pressed harder, flattening her nose against him, and struggled to open her mouth wider, to work her tongue out under his cock and lick his balls, but her jaws already ached with the effort and she could barely get the tip past her lips.

Behind her, Kelly parted her lips with her thumbs and began to tease the entrance to her cunt. Liara shuddered and swallowed - tried to swallow. Her throat convulsed around Shepard's cock. Thick, slippery saliva dripped from her lips and trickled down her chin. 

Shepard let out another growl and began to pull out. Liara struggled to follow, but his grip on her head remained unyielding. Behind her, Kelly stroked her lips with dextrous fingers and thrust her tongue deeper into her cunt.

Whimpering, Liara looked up as best she could, silently pleading. Shepard met her gaze, smirked, and began to push again, slowly sinking his length down her throat once more.

Liara hummed, and felt him twitch inside her at the sensation, his grip on her head tightening briefly, his hips jerking forwards, fully burying himself inside her, mashing her nose and forehead against his flat, hard abs. 

Whimpering, eyes squeezed shut, Liara felt his right hand release its grip, then further movement above. Moments later, she heard a squeal behind her and the tongue that had been lazily probing the entrance to her cunt slid sharply south, right across the stiff bud of her clit.

Liara yelped, her body jerking away from the sudden stimulation, her face pressing harder against Shepard's unyielding body.

"Don't be a tease, Chambers." Shepard's voice seemed muffled, coming form a long way off. 

"Sorry," Kelly gasped, breath hot on Liara's slick skin, and moments later she brought her tongue up once more, gently this time, to caress Liara's clit.

Moaning deeply, Liara shuddered and curled between her two lovers, her body still wanting to pull away from the direct stimulation of her clit. She was trapped, however, and Shepard's right hand came down on her back, firmly pushing her down again, forcing her to arch out, to spread herself for Kelly's tongue.

Tongue, and _lips_.

Soft, wet lips, slowly wrapping around her clit. And Kelly began so suck.

Gurgling helplessly around Shepard's cock, drool trickling down her chin, Liara bucked and shuddered as the orgasm she'd been longing for tore through her, driving the breath from her lungs. 

Shepard stroked her back, a thick finger running up and down her spine. Kelly continued to suck her clit, and Liara writhed helplessly, panting through her nose, curling and uncurling her fingers and toes and trying desperately to keep her mouth open, to not bite down on the warm, thick shaft filling her mouth and throat. She was till not entirely successful and scraped him with her teeth more than once, but the heavy hand on her head just continued to stroke her fringe in a silent sign of approval. 

And Kelly just continued to suck her. Panting, moaning and drooling, Liara felt the first orgasm flow and explode into a second, and it would have been a third if Shepard had not reached over her back and pushed Kelly away, depriving Liara of those wonderful lips and tongue.

Kelly made a short, high-pitched noise of complaint, but Shepard didn't let it bother him. He chuckled, a deep and not entirely reassuring sound.

"Tastes pretty good, huh, Chambers."

Kelly hummed affirmatively, and Liara felt movement over her. Suddenly Kelly was leaning against her ass, hands on her hips, and she heard the sound of a wet, messy kiss and felt suddenly jealous. She tightened her teeth around Shepard's cock, and he laughed.

"I was going to tell you to get this hole warmed up for me," he said, and Liara felt a finger prod her anus, "but I think she's getting impatient." He pulled out a bit and rammed his hips forward again, sinking his cock fully down Liara's throat again. She tried to gasp, and choked, unable to breathe.

Shepard kept her plugged up for a few moments before pulling back, and as she coughed and panted, he pulled her up on hands and knees, forcing her head back and kissed her, a kiss every bit as wet and rough and noisy as the one she had heard, and tinged with the taste of herself on his tongue.

It was over too soon, and he pushed her down against the mattress again. Not on his cock this time. Instead, he rose and began to circle around her. She felt movement behind her, and then Shepard's hands settling on her ass, kneading and stroking. He chuckled. She could only imagine what she must look like, both holes glistening with spit and slick, her thighs streaked with moisture, her cheeks flushed purple... her clit stiff, plainly standing out under its hood, aching to be touched.

She fisted her hands in the blanket. Otherwise she'd be too tempted to touch herself. 

Without a word, Shepard pushed the slippery head of his cock against her ass, hard.

Liara moaned. He was _thick_ and blunt, and she could feel her body yield - not opening to welcome his cock inside, but buckling, stretching inwards.

He grabbed her cheeks tightly, thumbs on the inner slopes, and spread her as wide as he could. 

She tried to relax as he began to push in earnest, but it was difficult. More difficult than it had been, before. It had been - oh Goddess, it had been so long, and though he had softened her up with his tongue, that had also, or so it felt, been a long time ago...

...and he stopped, hands slipping from her body. She heard a sharp clap and a high pitched yelp, and knew exactly what had happened - knew exactly how Kelly felt, that wonderful hot, stingy sensation of a good, hard spank.

"I know you like her ass, Chambers, but you can look at it all you want later. Go watch her face for this." He paused. "And say hi."

There was a giggle, and someone crawled around to her right, even as Shepard's hands settled on Liara's ass again, squeezing and kneading.

Kelly Chambers was indeed a 'hot redhead', Liara found, with nice, expressive green eyes... and wet, red lips.

"Hi," she said as she lay down on her stomach, hands folded under her chin. Liara was about to answer, but Shepard rammed his cock against her again before she could utter a word, and all she could do was gasp, eyes wide.

Kelly's eyes widened as well.

Liara barely noticed. Shepard was unrelenting, and this time he did not stop.

She bit her lip, whimpering as he pushed his cock inside, slippery with thick saliva from deep down her throat. Her body resisted, but in vain. Slowly she felt the tight ring open and stretch, stretch, and _stretch_...

He could have stretched her out with his fingers first, but it would have been a waste of that sensation, that ache and sudden fullness as, finally, the head of his cock popped past the strained little hole and disappeared inside her.

Liara moaned and arched, head rising from the mattress, hands shaking.

Seemingly without effort, Shepard slid his hands up her sides and in underneath her, grabbing her breasts in a rough grip and pulled her up, and Liara hastily steadied herself with her hands. His hands remained there for a few moments, kneading her supple mounds, but soon the touch disappeared and she barely had time to catch her breath before he spanked her again, once with each hand, left cheek first, then right; then, as she gasped and panted, slid his right hand around her hip and caught her clit between two fingers.

He didn't move them. But he began to slide his cock deeper in her ass, and she rocked forwards with the pressure - whimpering, shuddering, eyes rolling back in ecstasy as the motion pulled her out of his grip, slick clit gliding between his fingers.

And out of his grip moments before the friction could set her off.

Liara bucked and shook, panting, in what _should_ have been an orgasm.

Shepard thrust in her ass, sinking deeper. 

"Push back," he said, an unmistakable order. "Push yourself down on my cock, or you don't get to come."

Liara's arms were trembling with the effort of simply staying upright. But she pushed as hard as she could, and slowly, slowly hilted herself on his cock, until she felt his hips against her aching cheeks.

Satisfied, he thrust into her a couple of times, rocking her forwards. The impact of his hips against her ass jolted through her body, down in her cunt and her clit, but it still wasn't enough.

But she had performed well, and Shepard was not the type to withhold rewards. Left hand on her ass, his right rose between her thighs again, once more firmly gripping her clit.

Then he began to fuck her with long, deliberate strokes, from his hips pressing against her ass to the crown of his cock pulling at the straining ring of muscles, then back in again. Still without moving his fingers, but Liara couldn't help but rock with the deep thrusts. 

There wasn't much friction, but there didn't need to be. It rolled over her like a glacier, slow but unstoppable, and she felt as though Shepard's cock was a glow that went all the way up her spine and into her head, filling it with blinding white light. She shook helplessly, mouth hanging open, breath coming in uneven gasps. She could make no other sounds. 

Swelling and ebbing, kindled by the friction of Shepard's cock sliding deep inside her body, then out again, by the firm grip on her swollen, twitching clitoris.

Shepard reached for her breasts again, just one hand this time, and pulled her up straight. More friction against her clit as she moved, and she gasped as he clutched her hard against his chest, nipped at her neck and shoulders with lips and teeth as he continued to fuck her. His left hand kneaded and squeezed, rolled and pinched, and Liara managed to whimper, head falling limply against his shoulder, as her pleasure reached its crescendo and all her senses faded to white. 

When she came to again, he had both arms around her, holding her steady, but he was still moving his hips, still sliding his cock in and out of her.

Liara trembled with aftershocks. Her skin seemed so much more sensitive than usual. The friction inside her was hot and intense. 

Shepard let her catch her breath for a few more moments. Then he thrust, hard, shaking her entire body with the impact of his hips against her ass.

"Round two," he said, right by her ear - and pushed her down on hands and knees again.

Liara nearly collapsed, but she had regained enough strength to keep her trembling arms straight.

"Good girl," Shepard said behind her, and continued to fuck her, gentler now, but still with long, forceful strokes.

Liara raised her head.

Kelly Chambers was sitting up now, meeting her gaze with dark, hungry eyes; left hand toying with her nipples, right slowly stroking between her thighs. Her cheeks were flushed, and so were her ears, even her chest, and Liara realized that the human woman had come as well, watching her. She felt herself flush, too, at the thought - she had almost forgotten they had company.

Now, that company was very hard to ignore. And even as she thought she ought to say something, Kelly shuffled closer, until they were close enough to kiss. Her green eyes staring into Liara's blue, her breath hot on the asari's skin, she asked:

"Does it feel good, miss T'Soni? Getting that tight little hole fucked like this?"

"Liara," she whispered, breathless; then nodded. It was easier than forcing her voice to cooperate.

Behind her, Shepard, without any hint of slowing down or stopping, laughed.

"You wanna feel it that badly, Chambers? She can show you if you like."

Kelly's mouth formed a little **o** of surprise, but she soon regained her composure, turning her gaze to Liara again.

"Would you?" she asked, her voice breathy and a little hoarse.

Liara nodded, or started to, before Shepard gave her ass another slap and her head dropped against Kelly's shoulder, her own shoulders heaving as she panted. The redhead held her, and for a few moments Liara could only whimper and rock back and forth as Shepard fucked her, cock sliding effortlessly in and out of her ass. 

Liara was intensely aware of her flesh moving with every thrust, of the hole being fucked, of her cunt being tugged at by every movement. It went all the way down to her clit, and now it _was_ enough, and she soon realized that she was about to come again, just from the cock in her ass.

But Shepard seemed to sense it too, and his motions slowed before she could come, leaving her trembling and wanting, barely able to resist putting her hands between her thighs and bringing herself off, clinging desperately to the woman in front of her.

Shepard's voice seemed to come from far away. "Show her, Liara."

Panting, Liara loosened her grasp on the human woman. Even this slow, each thrust into her stuffed ass was setting off a shock inside her head, making it nearly impossible to think, but she somehow found the strength to speak.

"Miss Chambers," she started, breathless and unsteady, "Embrace - embrace eternity!"

Her mind reaching out, Liara's eyes grew black.

Kelly's eyes grew wide. She snatched her hands from Liara's body, falling down on her back, both hands between her thighs, fingers covering her anus.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, fingers pressing hard against her ass. "I - I can feel it! Oh god, he's fucking huge!"

Shepard just pounded Liara's ass a little harder, and Kelly shuddered where she lay, whimpering. Her hands rose into the air, fingers splayed, then fell on her thighs, nails digging into her creamy skin, leaving Liara with an unrivalled view of her back door, twitching with every thrust Shepard made into her own ass, then again when he began to pull out. But before she could do more than look, Shepard grabbed her by the hips and yanked her back, hard, his hips slapping against her ass, burying his cock as deep inside her as it could go.

Liara gasped. Kelly arched up, almost high enough to let Liara give her dripping cunt a lick. 

Shepard laughed.

"Don't think you can slack off, Chambers. If you think that feels good, why don't you crawl over here and see how it feels to suck your own clit?"

Liara whimpered. Just the thought of it, of having Kelly underneath her, of the amplified sensation of them eating each other out and both feeling the other's pleasure added to her own, was almost enough to make her come right then and there - never mind the cock once more pumping deep into her body!

Kelly groaned and began to rise, still twitching with every thrust of Shepard's cock, but she made no sign of wanting to position herself under Liara. Instead, she raised her legs high in the air, folded her ankles behind her neck, and began to curl down -

Liara shrieked and came as she felt Kelly's tongue flick out over her clit, felt it as though it were her own, and collapsed face down on the bed, quivering and moaning, only Shepard's iron grip on her hips keeping her up.

The brush against her clit was nowhere near enough to set Kelly off, but the sensation of Liara's orgasm crashing into her through their mental link most certainly _was_. Unable to hold her position, she uncurled her legs and lay sprawled on her back, hands between her legs, two fingers pumping in her cunt, one massaging further below, never quite slipping inside.

For several minutes, the two women writhed and moaned together, each fuelling the other's orgasms with her own.

Only when Liara finally blacked out did the link fade, releasing both from its grip.

A slap on her ass brought Liara back to reality. She gasped, face buried in the bed; barely got any oxygen, and forced her head up, panting.

Kelly was sitting up, her expression dazed and wide-eyed, and as Liara watched, she shivered and giggled, barely seeming to know what was going on.

Shepard gave her ass another slap, harder this time. Liara jolted forwards, and felt the head of his cock tug at her aching sphincter. Oh, she _was_ going to walk funny for days, and _Goddess_ was it worth it!

"Nice job, Chambers," Shepard said. He sounded far off, as if her ears were full of fluff. Liara tried to shake her head. It cleared, somewhat. Kelly started at the sound of her name being called, blinking. She giggled again, and shook her head as well before turning her gaze on her commander.

"But that's cheating," he continued. "Do it properly this time."

Kelly made a faint noise. "Oh... I... I don't know if... I can take..."

Shepard laughed, hands heavy on Liara's ass as they kneaded her roughly. "You know how this works. You only came half as many times as you think you did. You're good at waggling your tongue, so come over here and put it to use."

Kelly shuddered, but seemed unable to obey. She rose on hands and knees and slowly crawled towards them, until she was once more close enough to kiss Liara - and this time she did, softly, unsteadily, and Liara could be no steadier when she returned it.

"Again?" Kelly whispered. Liara swallowed. Nodded, and let her mind flow.

Sex. The room, their bodies, their minds, all echoed of sex. The sensation of lust was overwhelming. Her mind reached out greedily for someone to share it with, and Kelly accepted her willingly, whimpering as she once more felt Shepard's cock stretching her (Liara's) ass, as she felt her (Liara's) buttocks sting from the spanking.

But she pushed on, began to crawl in under Liara, and Liara helped as best she could, weakly shifting her body, hips sinking lower so that Kelly would be able to reach.

They paused in position, taking in the sight. Kelly's folds were pink, her inner labia darkening towards the tips; her clit small, hidden under its hood.

As one, both women opened their mouths and, carefully avoiding each other's clits for now, extended their tongues to have a taste.

Even without direct clitoral stimulation, the sensation of a tongue against her, hot, wet and raw, was almost painful to Liara. But Kelly had recovered faster, and she welcomed the touch almost desperately.

Liara could only continue, kissing Kelly's slick lips, thrusting her tongue between them, into the opening inside; matched Shepard's thrust in her ass, slower now, and shorter, the head of his cock almost pulling out of her, then back inside. The friction was stronger now, and he felt tense, close to the edge - it was amazing he had lasted this long.

But he would outlast her even this time, she knew, as Kelly's tongue spiralled closer to her clit, and she mirrored the movement on Kelly's flesh.

As one, two sets of lips closed around two aching clits, and two sets of cheeks hollowed as they begin to suck, lips and tongues massaging the tiny buds, sending fizzy, crackling shocks of overwhelming sensation through their bodies, almost too intense to be identifiable as pleasure. But with every stroke of a tongue, every suckle, it became clearer and clearer, and soon her head was spinning and she had closed her eyes because she could barely see for the bright lights flashing before them.

Once again, Liara felt a warm glow spread up through her torso, up from Shepard's cock, coiling around her spine and flaring inside her head.

Her body could barely move, but she didn't need much. Just her lips, and her tongue. Kelly's lips and tongue on her, Shepard's cock inside her.

This time, she came together with Kelly, joined in ecstasy, orgasms intertwined, perfectly in sync. Rising, cresting, breaking, and crashing down, shaking them both, and when it faded, they faded together.

Even then, even just once, it was enough to make Liara black out. The last thing she felt was Kelly licking her lips, tasting the slick left on them, before the link dissolved.

She woke up to Kelly's lips, too. On her back this time, and it took a while to realize that she was no longer being fucked, that she was _empty_ \- and even then she could still feel the sensation of being stretched, of being fucked, like an echo throughout her body.

Kelly was lying by her left side, licking and kissing her stomach and breasts, cleaning her off. Liara slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers over her belly, feeling something slippery and wet on her skin. Smiling, she raised it to her lips and licked the salty come off her fingers. It was too bad she hadn't been able to see it - it was so delightfully _alien_ and... well, fine, it was so _hot_ , seeing the physical evidence of Shepard's orgasm, feeling it on her body, but right now feeling it was enough. 

Fingers cleaned, she raised her head, looking down at Kelly, who smiled up at her before continuing her languid licking and kissing. She smiled back before she looked around, and found Shepard to her right, also on his back, arms folded under his head. 

"I think that operation went pretty well," he said, and grinned.

Liara nodded.

She could only thank the goddess it had happened _before_ he made her take down the camera over the aquarium.


End file.
